Don't Quit
by patrrrice
Summary: This is my version of how Stephanie ended up as Robin after Tim was forced to quit and her death.
1. The Accident

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

**Stephanie's POV**

"Steph, you're injured, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Tim yelled at me, is nice to think of him as Tim and not just Robin.

"I'm fine. I didn't get killed, so relax Tim, I'll be fine, it's just a broken leg" I try to calm him down.

"I just don't want you to get hurt because of me" he looks at the ground.

"It wasn't your fault" I say tenderly.

"Yes, it was. His my enemy, not yours, you got hurt because he was after me and you tried to defend _me_" he closes his hand in a fist.

"Exactly, _I _tried to defend you, it was _my _fault, not yours" I get up and kiss him softly.

"But Steph…maybe…" he chokes.

"Maybe nothing, just please let me get some rest, I'm tired"

"Ok, sleep tight" he kisses me in the forehead and leaves the room.

He feels bad, but it isn't his fault.

I know what he was about to say, he doesn't want to be Robin anymore, he's afraid that if he keeps on being The Boy Wonder, I'm gonna get hurt again.

I probably will, but I don't mind, he's done too much good to give up now.

People need him, Gotham needs him, Batman needs him.

Of course I need him too, but the city and it's citizens come first, they have to, if they didn't then heroes wouldn't have any purpose.

I can't let him give up, he loves being Robin and everyone loves it too. The civilians can't lose their Boy Wonder, their favorite sidekick, _my _favorite sidekick.

I sigh at this tough, it would be awful to lose him as Robin, it's not like Batman wouldn't make it on his own, but they're the Dynamic Duo, the best team ever made.

Life just wouldn't be the same to the city, to Batman, to me, without the Dynamic Duo.

I mean, it wouldn't be over, there has been other Robins, like Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. Batman can easily find a replacement but that would hurt Tim and I don't want to see him get hurt.

Besides, he's one of the best Robins until now.

If it was me I wouldn't give up and if I even thought of that he would never let me give up.

_What are you thinking Steph? _

He isn't giving up on what he loves, on being Robin, not on my watch.

He'll always be Robin, at least, for me he will.

**Tim's POV**

She doesn't get it.

She'll get hurt, she might die.

I have to quit, it's the best for her, for us.

Especially now that she knows my secret identity, she's more involved than ever.

It's getting more and more dangerous for her to be with me.

I don't want to be the reason she can't have a normal and (most importantly) safe life.

I know she knew right from the beginning this wasn't gonna be easy or simple and that it was dangerous to be with me.

Anyhow she was already involved in this life by being The Cluemaster's daughter, so…

Why wouldn't I ask her to date me? I love her.

_Gosh, you're so selfish, you're only thinking of your happiness, what about hers? Do you even know if she's happy? She might be feeling awful with the chance that you might kill her father even if Batman has a strict rule against killing._

Stop Tim, she is happy, I love her and she loves you.

She by herself has tried to stop her father countless times and you don't kill people, you're a sidekick, not a murderer.

If she wanted out of all this she'd done it a long time ago, she isn't shy and she takes good care of herself, if this was bad for her, she wouldn't be here by now.

Still, maybe it would be better if she left this life…

If I left this life…

Perhaps it's time for Batman to find another Robin.

Yes, I have to quit, it's for the best. We'll both quit this life and life a normal, simple life together.

I'll train the next Robin, I won't leave Batman alone, it'll be like I didn't left.

**Stephanie's POV**

Well, I guess maybe he _could_ give up and have more time to me and we could be normal.

_Oh, shut up Stephanie, you love him and you want him to be happy, Robin makes him happy. You won't take that away from him, we've discussed this already. Robin's staying._

Yes, I just can't think about this anymore or I'll start to second guess myself and I always make better decisions when I don't second guess them.

Besides, we kind of fight crime together…sometimes…sort of…

What am I doing? I need to get some fresh air.

I reach the phone and dial Tim's number.

"Hey, it's Tim"

"Hey, listen. Could you pick me up? I'm tired of spending all day just laying in bed and doing nothing…" I ask.

"Of course my darling, I'll be there in ten minutes" he teases me, he knows I'm not very fond of caring nicknames but he does it anyway, he also knows I can't get mad at him.

"Thank you, see you" I finish.

I hung up and lay down again.

**\o/**

**Here's the first chapter, hope you liked it ;)**

**I'm opened to suggestions :)**


	2. The Talk

**Chapter 2: The Talk**

**Tim's POV**

I knock on her door, seems pointless given that usually I just walk right in without knocking, but it also seems necessary, because today isn't just another day, I'm telling her my decision, I'm telling her I'm ready to stop being Robin.

"Steph, it's me. Can I come in?" I gently ask.

"Of course" I open the door and reach her bed, sitting next to her, she raises an eyebrow "Since when do you ask for permission?"

"I don't know" I show something close to a smile "I just felt like it"

She gives me a suspicious look, but soon hugs me "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, you were the one wanting to get out of here, your choice" I wink.

"I hate choosing, but your right… Fine, let me think" she complains.

"Don't worry, I have all day" I lay down next to her.

She turns around and puts her arm over me and I kiss her cheek.

Steph takes a few moments to think, but finally says:

"I know! Let's go to the park. What do you think?"

"Should you be walking around with that leg? Maybe the park isn't such a good idea" I observe.

"Doesn't matter, my choice. Remember?" she teases me.

"Ok, you win, the park it is" I declare.

I get up, grab her crutches and hand them over.

She carefully sits down on her beds and grabs the crutches, I help her to get up and slowly we reach the door.

In a couple of minutes we're out of the house.

She looks around confused "Where's the car? Or the motorbike?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting a trip to the park and since you've been laying around for a while I thought we could walk" I say a bit embarrassed, realizing now that it wasn't my best idea to make a broken legged girl walk anywhere.

She kisses me in the forehead "It's perfect like this, thank you. I love your idea, I really am tired of doing nothing"

"It's ok, I know it wasn't my best idea" I confess.

"I don't car as long we're together" our lips meet with a tender but thoughtful kiss.

"Since we'll have to walk we better start walking. At your rate if we don't start now we'll only reach the park by the time we should head back" I joke.

She holds her laugh for a second and tries to give me a sarcastic laugh "Very funny Tim".

**Stephanie's POV**

We're walking, holding hands, making small talk, but this is so much more than I expected for today.

I was expecting him to come with a big speech on how he shouldn't be Robin anymore, because I was getting hurt.

Maybe he hasn't even thought of it, I hope so.

We're still a few steps away from the park.

We walk around for a couple hours and then decide to sit in one of the park's benches.

He puts his arms around my shoulders and I fit my head in his shoulder.

"Steph, we need to talk" he breaks the silence.

I look at him "What's wrong Tim?"

"Nothing, I just… I've been thinking and maybe…" he takes a deep breath.

Gosh, it's true, he has thought of it, I can see it in his eyes, he's going to tell me he wants out of being Robin…

This is all my fault.

"Maybe it's time to pass the suit to someone else. I think it's time for us to get out of this life and be normal, be safe" he gives me a thoughtful look and I look the other way.

"No, you can't, you love being Robin. Why would you quit?" I ask him, knowing the answer already.

"Because you're getting hurt, I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I want you to be safe and the only way you'll be safe is by being normal and we'll never be normal if I keep being The Boy Wonder" he looks disturbed.

"Tim, you've done too much good to give up. It's not your fault I'm in this life. I'll always be in this life whether you give up or not" I declare.

"But it would be easier for us to get out of this life if my days as Robin came to an end…" he tries to persuade me.

"No! Stop it!" I yell "You're the best Robin I've ever seen. I'm so proud of you Tim, you can't give up, if it was me you wouldn't let me give up"

"It's different" he tries again.

"How? How is it different? Tim, I love you, every single bit of you is perfect for me. Robin is a part of you, I love Robin too. You can't quit. Gotham needs you, the citizens need you, Batman needs you, they all need Robin. Can't you see it?" I carefully hold his face within my hands.

"I won't leave Batman alone, he'll find another Robin, just like he did before and I can train the next Robin so he'd be prepared" he explains.

"You can train him, but he'll never be you. No replacement will ever be as good as you. Just look at the other Robins, they all have skills that no other Robin achieved. Dick Grayson was a acrobat like no other Robin was, Jason Todd was the strongest Robin and you Tim, you're the best planner and the best detective. No Robin could be like you" I slightly kiss him.

"But…" he seems an awful lot confused, this isn't like him.

"Tim, there's nothing more to add, I can't forbid you from quitting, it's just like the baby: you didn't forbid me from keeping him, you just said it was a bad idea and that it was my choice… I can't force you to keep the suit, but you love it and I think it's a bad choice quit, but it's your decision, not mine" I finish.

He meditates on it for a minute and ends up saying:

"You're right Steph, I just don't like to see you get hurt. I'm still Robin and I'll be it for as long as I can. If you think of it, it's easier to protect you with all my gadgets anyway" he kisses me "Thank you"

"You're welcome. I love you Tim"

"I love you too Steph"

I kiss him again and we stay in the park until late, watching the sun set on the horizon.

It's so beautiful, this is perfect.


	3. Problems

**Chapter 3: Problems**

**Stephanie's POV**

It's been a while since our fight in the park, but none of us is mad.

He decided to keep his persona, that's a big relief for me, I'd never forgive myself if he quit because of me.

It's all good now, but I still want to talk to him about it.

I _do _love that he's Robin and I _do _love him, but I'm worried that he didn't gave up just because I said he shouldn't.

_No, he couldn't, he always makes his own decisions and we promised never to do something we don't think it's right or that we don't want to do just because the other disagrees._

But what if…

_What if nothing, he promised, Tim never breaks his promises, he never lets me down._

He never lets me down…

Maybe he _did_ keep the suit for my happiness only.

What if is just pursuing my welfare and not his?

_Why do you keep doing this? You finally find peace and you go straight to doubting yourself and others. He is still Robin because it makes _him _happy, not me._

Yes, that's it. I just have to cool off and find something to be distracted with.

But he's on Robin duty today so I don't have much to do.

**Tim's POV**

I'm glad I didn't quit, I love this, being Robin makes me feel alive.

I'm so lucky to have her to stop me from making mistakes like the one I was about to make.

This is perfect, there's a robbery at the bank today and this will surely remind me of the rewarding feeling of being Robin, The Boy Wonder.

This should be quick, it's just a robbery.

I get dress, put my mask and head to the Batcave to meet Batman.

Once I get there I hop in the Batmobile and wait.

"C'mon Batman, by the time you're taking the bank is probably empty already" I joke.

"Things mustn't be hurried Tim, you need to be prepared" he replies coming to the car.

"What preparation took so long just for a robbery?" I ask.

"Turns out it isn't any robbery, it's Harley Quinn"

My face pales for a second, if it's Harley Quinn, then Joker must be behind this.

Since Jason Todd, Joker isn't just another criminal. He isn't very popular around the Robins.

Batman stars the Batmobile and we reach the bank in no time.

We see the police surrounding the building, she must have hostages.

We climb to get to one of the bank's windows, it's hard for me to do this things and I'm not the acrobat Dick was. I take a look at what's happening inside and I see my dad.

My dad is a hostage.

"Batman, my dad's in there" I freak out, I've saved hostages before, but this is different, this is my family.

"I know kid, I see him. It's ok, it's going to be fine, we'll save him with the rest of the hostages, just don't let Harley find out he's important to you" he calms me.

"Ok"

Batman takes out one of his Bat Lines and we use the zip line to go all the way down to the floor.

Harley looks surprised "Why are you here? Don't you have anything else to do?"

Batman replies "Stopping crime always comes first"

"Yes, you're not getting away with this!" I shout.

"Oh, I'm not?" she grabs the first civilian she sees, which happened to be my dad and points a gun at his head "I think I will be getting away with this" she laughs.

"Let him go" Batman demands.

"I think I _could _let him go _if_ you two looked the other way" she raises an eyebrow.

I look at Batman.

What is he going to do?

He can't let her hurt my father, but he also can't let her go away.

I have to do something, I have to save him.

I prepare to throw myself against her, hoping she'd let my father go in the impact.

Should I do it? Or would it make things worse?

Things can't be worse than they already are, I have to try.

I do it and she really does let my father go, she falls down, but quickly gets up again, she starts looking for her gun, but I punch her on the stomach making her squeak a little.

Meanwhile Batman stops her sidekicks and when his about to help me, Harley suddenly grabs her gun and shoot.

I scream and fall.

Luck she only hit me in the arm, but it hurt though.

I can hear the hostages let out some "Oh" and some "Is he fine?" and some others "Poor kid".

Batman comes to help me.

"No, I'm fine, go stop her" I kind of order.

"I'll be right back kid" he rushes to her direction.

I just sit there, pressuring my wound, watching the fight.

Batman launches his Bat-lasso making Harley Quinn fall once more, she tries to reach out her gun again, but he uses the Bat Goo Gun and she can't move anymore.

Next to me is my father.

Did he realize who I really am?

"Thank you kid. Are you ok?" he looks worried.

"I'm fine sir, the bullet just scratched my arm" he try to use other tone so he won't recognize me.

"Get better" he says "We'll talk when you get home" he whispers in my ear before leaving.

Damn, this is how it ends, I can see it.


	4. Revelations and Retirement

**Chapter 4: Revelations and Retirement**

**Stephanie's POV**

I hope Tim is ok.

I saw on TV that the robbery has already been taken care of. I know he got hit by a bullet, but he isn't an hospital kind of guy.

He should have passed by my house, he promised, it worries me to know that it's over and he isn't here yet.

I pick up the phone and dial his number.

It's ringing.

It's still ringing.

Still ringing…

I hang up.

What's happening?

Why didn't he pick up the phone?

He always picks up the phone…

I grab a coat and go for a walk.

Fresh air will surely take bad thoughts out of my head.

It's a beautiful day, perfect for a walk.

"Tim, look…" I interrupt myself, realizing Tim isn't here.

"Right, it's only me… I'm alone…" I say to myself.

I go up the well known street that leads to Tim's house.

I take a peek inside and see his talking to his father, but something doesn't seem right…

The suit…

My eyes are now wide open, he is still in the Robin disguise.

Why hasn't taken it off already?

Why is he talking to his father while is Robin?

Why isn't he Tim by now?

Something is wrong, Tim looks at me and gives me a look.

I know what he's saying "Go, I'll meet you later"

I go home, sit in my bed once more and wait.

This can't be good.

**Tim's POV**

I walk to the Batcave and let Alfred take care of my wound, it isn't very bad, but still, this needs to be treated and hidden.

"Thank you Alfred" I say after he finishes.

"You're welcome" he says and walks away.

"Bruce, I need to get going, my father found out it was me during the robbery, he wants to talk to me…" I say.

"Good luck kid, see you tomorrow" he winks at me.

I still have my suit on, but it doesn't matter anymore, now that he knows, he can't be fooled anymore.

I get home to my father sitting in the couch, staring at the front door.

He's been waiting…

"Hi dad, I'm home" I try to sound relaxed.

"Don't start with the small talk Tim. Why is that I just discovered this? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he throws me an accusing glance.

"Because you'd never let me be Robin and I love this" I explain myself.

"Well, you got one thing right. I don't let you do this" he clenches his fist "You're quitting" he demands.

"No, dad you can't!" I shout "batman needs me, Gotham needs me… I need Robin".

"I don't care what the city needs" he yells "I need my son and I doubt I'll have him for a long time if you keep this Robin façade" he looks into my eyes "I won't afford to lose you.

"You won't lose my dad, Batman has got my back" I comment "I can take care of myself" I finish.

At this time I see Stephanie looking through the window, I glance at her.

She looks back, her eyes saying "Good luck, see you later"

"How long have you been keeping this from me?" he looks at the ground, incapable of looking at me anymore.

"Since the last Robin died, three months after I was his replacement" I confess.

His face turns white, his eyes open and I can see his muscles contracting.

"You've been Robin for all this time, but you won't be him anymore. I forbid you" he ends the talk, standing up and going to his room.

I lose my mind and start screaming "You can't do this! It's not fair! I have a duty!"

He walks toward me again and slaps me "I'm your father Tim, I can and I will do this".

"I hate you" I walk out the living room and go to my room before he can say anything., take off my suit, put some jeans and a t-shirt on and walk out the door.

I pick up my phone and text Stephanie.

_"Meet me at the park. Be there in 10 minutes"_

She replies.

_"Ok, but Tim, are you ok? Is everything fine?"_

I don't answer, we'll talk in the park.

I reach the park and walk to our usual bench, she isn't here yet.

I wait hiding my face in my hands.

Suddenly there's an arm around me, I look up, Stephanie's here.

**Stephanie's POV**

I get to the park and he's sitting on our bench with his face hidden in his hands.

I sit next to him and put my arm around him, hoping it will calm him down a bit.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi" he tries to pull out a smile, without success.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Remember the robbery of today?" he doesn't wait for an answer "Well, my dad was there and somehow he figured out that I was Robin" he chokes.

"Oh" I say, although I already figured he'd found out "And…?" I encourage him to continue.

"And we got into a fight…" he continues.

"I'm so sorry Tim" I hug him.

"Wait… there's more" he pushes me away.

I'm confused. What else can there be?

"I'm not Robin. Not anymore" he looks down.

My face turns white, like I've just seen a ghost.

But this is worse, so much worse.

We spend the day in the park, by the time the moon started to rise we left the park.

I got home quickly.

This is going to be a hard night.

**Tim's POV**

We stayed in the park until it was late.

I'm going to talk to Batman, this can't wait.

I walk to Wayne Mansion and knock.

Alfred opens the door.

"How can I help you?" he looks a bit confused to see me here at this time.

"I need to talk to Bruce, it's urgent" I explain.

"Very well, come in"

He leads me to the living room and I just sit there, waiting.

I see Bruce coming in, he's wearing a robe.

"It's late kid. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"My father figured out what I've been doing" I admit.

"Sorry" he says, sounding like a question.

"That's the thing Bruce" I hand him my suit "I have to say goodbye to Robin".

His eyes open, a lot "Let me talk to your dad, maybe he'll change his mind"

"Not worth it, my dad is the most stubborn person I've ever met. I'm sorry, but my days as Robin are over"


	5. Distance

**Chapter 5: Distance**

**Stephanie's POV**

What's up with Tim?

He hasn't talked to me in weeks since he gave up on Robin.

I feel so bad for him, I just want to talk to him and help him to feel better about it.

I miss Tim.

I don't understand why is been so distant. I was there for him, comforting him after his father forced him to retire.

Maybe, it's my fault, maybe he needed to be alone and I left him no room to breathe.

It has to be my fault, he wouldn't just stop talking to me, Tim isn't like that.

_Or is he?_

No, he isn't.

And I'm going to assure myself of it.

Tomorrow I'll visit him at school and ask him why he's been so distant.

Yes, it's a good plan, or at least it's a plan.

And I sure need a plan right now.

**Tim's POV**

I haven't talked to her since I had to give up.

I don't deserve to talk to her, I don't deserve her.

She's so perfect and she fell in love with Robin, I'm not Robin anymore…

How can she love now that I'm not the person she fell in love with?

She'll be happier without me, I'm nobody now.

Now I'm just a normal guy and Steph deserves someone who's special.

If I'm not special, how can I ever live up to her and don't be left behind?

Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow, make her realize why I've been so isolated lately.

She will surely understand.

_Will she?_

Well, of course she will.

And to prove it I'll talk to her as soon as I get out of class tomorrow.

Well, fresh day, fresh start.

I can't wait to go home, I mean to Stephanie's home and clear everything out.

I hope she can forgive me.

I meant no harm or disrespect by isolating myself.

"Hi Tim!" I hear someone saying.

I turn around "Oh, I Amber"

She pretends to make a sad face "What's the matter? Disappointed to see me?" then she giggles and hugs me.

I push her away "I'm not in the mood for hugs today Amber"

"We should get nicknames. What do you think? Just like you call Stephanie by Steph, you could call me Am or maybe even princess. Who knows?" She wides her eyes as she looks at me waiting for an answer.

I barely understand what she said because how fast she was talking, but one thing is sure "I'm not calling you princess, Amber. I'm with Steph, remember?"

She rolls her eyes "You're still with her? Darling, you would be so much happier with me, just think about it…" she pets my cheek and I grab her hand, pulling it down.

"I don't need to talk about it Amber, I _love Steph, not you_" I try to make it very clear, once more, she has been doing this ever since me and Stephanie started dating.

She leans forward "Amber, what are you doing?" I ask.

She puts a finger on her mouth "Shh, don't talk".

I walk backwards, but find the wall standing behind me, she keeps moving forward and puts her arms beside me like they were another two walls, I'm trapped.

How am I trapped? I'm a master in martial arts.

If only I could hit her.

Her face gets closer to mine.

I can feel her breath. What is she doing?

Her lips find mine, I can see her eyes closing and feel my eyes opening even more.

I try to push her away once more, but her hands move from the wall to my shoulders and I can feel her nails carving trough my sweater.

I look around, still trapped in her kiss, thinking of a way to get out of here.

Then I see her, Steph is here and she's crying.

I push Amber away one final time, making her fall. I run to the gate, but she runs away from me.

"Steph, wait! Stephanie don't go! I can explain!" I shout to her.

She turns around "How? Why should I wait? Is this way you've been so distant? You could have just said it already, it would be a lot easier…" She bursts into tears again and keeps walking, step by step getting faster and in a minute I can't see her anymore.

"But, it's not what it looks like" I mumble to the wind, maybe he'll deliver my message, my apologies, my sorrow.

**Stephanie's POV**

How could I be so stupid?

How did I not see this?

Why didn't I follow my gut like I always do?

Why did I trust him so much?

Is this why he has been so distant?

Is this why he hasn't talked to me?

What did I do to make him act like that?

What's wrong with me, with us?

This is all running around in my mind while I run away from the school.

I went there to talk to him, to see if he's fine.

Well, he is _obviously _fine,_ very _well indeed.

I don't get it…

We were so happy, things just got a bit worse when he had to gave up on The Boy Wonder.

I don't think I was a bad girlfriend, at least not this bad.

He never acts behind anyone's back, unless in the Robin thing.

Even in that situation he didn't act behind anyone's back, we didn't ask, he didn't told, but he didn't ignore anyone.

Perhaps he was never really happy.

After all, our relationship might have been a façade as well.

It's possible that…

Perchance…

Our relation was never real.

Maybe…

_He never really loved me._

**Tim's POV**

"See what you've done!" I yell at Amber "She probably hates me now! Why did you do that?"

She smiles "You needed an incentive to see how valuable I am".

"You're right, now I see you're completely worthless!" I shout.

"But, why don't you love me?" a tear rolls down her cheek, normally I would clean it and say it was fine.

It isn't fine, thanks to her I might have lost Steph.

"Amber, I don't love because I love Steph. Always have and always will" I look into her eyes "Stephanie is the only one I _want and need. _And now…" I look away "…now, I might have lost her. Now, a part of me is missing and perhaps I will _never _get it back".

She opens her mouth to speak but I've had enough of her for today, for this week, maybe for this year.

I have to find Steph, I don't want to lose her.

Without her, I'm not me, she's a part of me.

She probably never wants to see me again, I hurt her.

_And that is killing me._


	6. So this is it

**Chapter 6: So this is it**

**Stephanie's POV**

I'm going to talk to Batman.

I'm proving myself to him.

I'm _replacing _Tim.

I'm going to be the _new _Robin.

I'll be a _better _Robin.

I walk up the street all the way to Wayne Mansion. I ring the doorbell and I'm greeted by Alfred.

"Hello Mad 'am, can I help you?" he politely asks.

"I want to talk to Bruce, please" I say.

"Come in" I walk into the house and Alfred leads me to the living room "Master Bruce will be here in a minute"

I take a look around, the living room is beautiful, the chandelier is huge.

I'm appalled by the room, but my phone ringing brings me back to reality.

I pick it up and see that it's Tim, I hang up and snooze the phone.

I do not want to talk to him.

Bruce walks in.

"Hey kid, what is the due of the visit?" he asks.

"I want to be Robin. I'll be good this time. I'll practice, you won't regret it" I hastily say.

"Wow Stephanie, I've given you a chance already, you can't just come in here say you want the job and go home" he raises an eyebrow "Why do you want it?"

"I want it because Gotham needs Robin, I know Tim very well, I can easily learn his way to work" I explain.

"Yes, but won't you hurt your sweetheart by replacing him?" he asks.

"I… I don't care anymore… I just… I want to redeem myself, I want to prove myself to you. I want to do real good" I outflow.

"Fine. One more chance, just one" he stands up and walks away "Tomorrow, six a.m. practice"

I stand up as well "Oh thank you, thank you so much!" I say.

"You can go now" he says.

I walk out the door, but he suddenly talks.

"Stephanie, don't mess this up" he looks serious.

"I won't" I assure him.

**Tim's POV**

She isn't picking up her phone, I've left her like ten messages already.

I also can't find her anywhere.

Why was I so stupid?

If I just haven't isolated myself, she wouldn't come look for me.

I have to explain what happened to her.

She _has _to forgive me, I need her to forgive me.

I decide to call her once more.

Ringing. Ringing. Ringing.

"Tim, stop, I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone" she sobs.

"Steph, I love you. Please let me explain everything" I beg.

There's a long moment of silence and I look at the phone thinking she hung up on me, when suddenly she answers.

"I give you five minutes at the park" she finally gives in.

"Great, I'll be there in a blink!" I hang up and run to the park.

She's already here, I have the biggest smile ever in my face, I can make things right now.

"Tim…" she looks down.

"Steph, just let me explain" I kneel close to her.

"Just tell me something. Did you ever, like truly loved me?" she lets a tear escape.

"Of course Steph, I still do" I clean the fugitive tear "I didn't kiss Amber, she kissed me"

"Oh, I'm supposed to believe a genius in martial arts like you couldn't escape from a simple girl?" she accuses.

"I couldn't just hit her!" I look away "She isn't some bad guy, or at least a big one, I can't just hit someone whenever I feel like it…" I look up to her again, my eyes filled with sorrow, wanting to find forgiveness in her eyes.

Nothing, her eyes are empty, there's nothing.

"Tim, you stopped talking to me. Do you have any idea how bad that made me feel with myself? I thought I was the problem" she looks into my eyes "I thought you didn't love me…" she lets go another tear.

"Steph…" I can't find the words to say that _I'm _the problem, that she's perfect "…you fell in love with Robin, I thought…"

She looks at her wrist "You thought wrong Tim… I fell in love with Robin, but I love you. Your five minutes are over." She looks down, but then stands and she's about to leave the park.

I grab her and kiss her but she quickly pulls me away and starts to cry.

"Tim, I've loved since the first time my eyes met yours, I still love and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you, but…I just…I can't…"

She runs away before finishing her sentence, the last thing I saw was her bursting into tears, her eyes swelling and turning red. She left, leaving me alone in the park, only with my regret to keep me company.

**Stephanie's POV**

I had to get out of there, I can't stand this anymore.

It's so hard for me to even look at him without crying, but I can't cry, it makes me weak.

_Maybe you are weak._

…maybe…

Well, weak or not I can't look weak in front of him, I did it once and it didn't turned out looking good.

I realize that I'm still running although I don't know where I'm heading.

I reach Tim's school.

_Why did I come here?_

I take a look inside and see that _thing_, that so-called Amber being console by a bunch of empty headed prom queens.

I turn my back at that scenario and lean onto the school's gates, sliding down until I hit the ground.

I just sit there, in front of his school, for a couple hours. I'm still digesting my whole day, how things went from bad to unbearable.

Just a few weeks ago everything was perfect, we were so so happy.

I just can't understand why this happened…

**Tim's POV**

What am I gonna do?

I'm so stupid. How did I let her go?

I should have grabbed her by the arms, pulled her closer to me, put my arms around her waist and told her everything, really everything.

_She's everything I want, I mean, everything I _need_._

_It's painful to know it's my fault she's hurt. It kills me to know she doesn't want to be with me anymore._

_I would trade every hour I spent with someone else for another second with her._

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to bring her back._

_I'd give up on everything just so I could kiss her again._

I should have told her all this, made sure she knew how I really felt.

Instead I just choked like a complete moron!

No wonder she's gone, I'm not what she deserves.

I'm not what she needs.

I'm worthless.

I had something amazing and I let it slip through my fingers.

_Why didn't I hold on to hit with every fiber of my being?_


	7. Training

**Chapter 7: Training**

**Stephanie's POV**

I wake up, it's been a week since the _accident _and I don't feel like going anywhere.

He has called me a million times, left me a billion messages, but I can't stand to face him, neither can I bare to hear him.

I have to get out of bed, today I have training with Bruce, I mean Batman_._

I'm not sure anymore of why I'm doing this.

It's going to kill Tim when he finds out, I hate him, but I still care about him…

It's all so complicated… so… _confusing._

I can't bring myself to quit, although I've tried.

I made a promise to Batman.

I owe Tim nothing.

_So why do I feel this urge to let it go? To give up before I even start?_

_He made me suffer._

_Why should I care whether or not he approves my decision?_

_He should suffer just like I did._

No. This isn't you Steph, you don't seek vengeance, you just want to help people, to do something good.

You can't let this thing eat you up inside, you can't become a monster… you are not your father.

If you aren't in this Robin thing for the right reasons you have to quit.

_But I have the right reasons._

I'm staying.

I'm not letting the pain change who I am, neither will it corrupt me.

I am Stephanie Brown.

I was The Cluemaster's daughter.

I was The Spoiler.

Now, I'm _The Boy Wonder, _I mean… _Girl Wonder._

_I am Robin._

**Tim's POV**

She's been ignoring my calls, my messages.

She said she loved me before she left, maybe it isn't true.

_But why would she say that if she doesn't feel it?_

I know why.

Because you're an insensitive bastard and you blew it. _That's_ why!

I would talk to her in person… if she opened the door to me.

And I never find her in the street.

It's like she was just a dream and I just woke up.

Well, a dream or not I need her back. I have to figure something out, I can't just sit here and do nothing.

I've got to try… _something._

**Stephanie's POV**

I walk up and knock on Wayne Mansion, Alfred opens the door and without any delay I pull up my bag and walk in.

"Those are quite some manners you have" he mumbles.

"Sorry, I'm just… frustrated…" I apologize.

Bruce walks in "You ready kid?"

"Born ready"

We go to the bat cave and I put the Robin suit on, getting ready for training.

An obstacle track.

I mean, I knew I'd have to start at the beginning, but I almost feel offended by this.

But an obstacle track?

"Are you kidding me?" I ask.

"What? Were you expecting to skip the basics and go straight to combat with all of Earth's mighty super villains?" he jokes.

"No, but…but… Fine, I'll take the obstacle track" I roll my eyes.

He smiles "Not like you have a choice"

I take a deep breath and go to the beginning of the track.

"Ready?"he asks.

"Once again yes"

"Ok then"

I get into a running position, stretching my left leg backwards and putting my fists on the ground.

"3" he starts.

My heart beat gets faster.

"2".

I'm so nervous, I don't wanna mess up.

"1".

I'm already with an accelerated breath and I haven't even started.

"Go!" he shouts.

I start running and slide under a… well, I didn't really got to see it and just saw it coming my way.

Some card dummies jumped out and I throw a pack of knifes hitting almost every dummy in the chest.

This time I have to walk on the wall to jump over some metal platforms.

I think it's over, but it was too easy…too easy…

I turn back and I get hit. I fall and bump my head.

…my head…hurts…I can't…get up…I…I…

**Tim's POV**

I've been walking for almost an hour, I think.

I can't focus on anything, I only seem to think about her.

…but she doesn't care about me, because I was a fool.

_Stop it._

_It's her fault too, she wouldn't listen and you tried to explain._

_The kiss didn't even meant anything to you._

_And you still love her and… she loves you… I guess…_

I pick up my phone and dial her number.

Ringing… ringing…

"Hey" I hear.

"Hey, Steph… It's me again, I know I've left like a billion messages, but please hear me up" I start "Let me explain…please…talk to me, I-"

"You've reached Steph, I can't talk right now or I just didn't hear the phone, so please leave a message and I'll call later".

Beep.

I didn't realize it was the voicemail, so I repeat my previous speech and add "…please pick up…I…I love you."

_-__**oOo**__-_

**Sorry for the long wait to everyone who is following my story, school is messed up...**

**I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, but I'm really lacking inspiration.**

**Hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
